Truths Revealed
by Midnight Dahlia
Summary: Trish Stratus has a dream that unknowingly serves as a premonition for tragic events to come; she is pressured to keep a promise that is made within that dream. Yet, will trying to fulfill that promise ultimately be her demise?
1. Premonitions

Chapter 1-Premonitions

The full moon was shining brightly down on the otherwise dark isolated woods. While making her way around an enormous pine tree, Trish Stratus could feel damp leaves underneath her bare feet. Her long blond hair and white silky gown danced with the cool night's breeze. As she examined the unfamiliar surroundings, she became startled by an eerie female voice.

"Trish." The sound echoed throughout the woods.

Reluctantly she proceeded toward the voice unsure of who or what she was looking for.

"Trish I need your help." The voice was loud and pleading.

Fear quickly engulfed her body causing her heart to race.

"Please hurry." The urgency in the phantom voice worried Trish and before she knew it, she was running in its direction. Her vision was blurred and her breathing heavy as she pasted trees and brushwood. Suddenly, the young Canadian blond was stopped in her tracks by the sound of a loud explosion.

"Boom…Boom," reverberated throughout the dark isolated woods. Once Trish regained her composure her hazel eyes transfixed on the peculiar starless night sky.

"Fireworks. Blue and silver fireworks." She mumbled to herself with confusion.

"Over here, behind the trees." 

Bewildered Trish slowly walked three feet toward the trees. As she cautiously made her way around them, she noticed two shadowy figures inside a wrestling ring. To her surprise, the two figures were having a match. Compelled to get a closer look, she walked toward ringside. The mysterious figures were featureless; however, Trish could make out that they were female. Looking intently at the women having their match, she couldn't shake the feeling they weren't strangers. That in fact she did know them. Although deep in thought, her eyes were still fixated on the match before her. She watched as the taller of the two women went to slap the other. The shorter woman swiftly blocked the oncoming hand and grabbed the taller woman's arm whipping her into the ropes. Trish's eyes followed the female as she hit the ropes, widening with horror when she saw the ropes collapse causing her to fall backwards. A loud sickening "thud" indicated to Trish that she had landed on the cold, damp ground. Worried, Trish ran to the spot where the woman landed.

"Oh my God." She yelled when she saw the unclear figure lying distorted on the ground. 

"Trish I need your help." The voice sounded ghostly and far away yet, Trish knew exactly where it was coming from.

"It's been you calling me all along." She concluded as she kneeled down before the woman. "Listen whatever it is you need I will be more than willing to help. You know I would do anything for my best friend." Tears began to fall down her face as those words flowed out of her mouth. 

"Promise…promise."  
"What? What do you want me to promise you?"  
"When I die, expose the truth. Don't let them get away with my murder."

***

"Beep…beep…beep." Sleepily, Trish's hand fumbled with the alarm clock on the nightstand. Once she managed to turn it off, she slowly forced herself to get up. Sitting on the corner of the hotel room bed, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes brushing her cheek with her arm. 

"That's strange. Why are my cheeks damp?" She quickly stood up making her way to the bathroom mirror. Staring at her reflection, she first noticed her wild blond hair. She then noticed her blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Was I crying in my sleep? Wait a second I was crying in my dream. But what happened in it to make me cry like this?" Images of the cold, dark, starless woods vaguely invaded her mind. Confused and lost in thought, Trish walked out of the bathroom and took a seat back on the bed.

Resting her head in her hands she tried hard to remember what caused her to cry in her dream, "what happened…"  
"What happened with what?" 

Stunned out of her own little world, she turned around and noticed that her boyfriend was awake.

"Good morning Adam." She crawled over to his side of the bed and gently kissed his lips.

"Good morning Babe. What's wrong you look like something is troubling you." Trish once again sat up from the bed grabbing a pillow and placing it on her lap.

"Its just that… well I had this dream that seemed so real and I can't remember any damn details. All I'm sure of is that I was in the woods looking for something or someone. Um… oh and there were fireworks illuminating a starless sky and for some reason I was sad and began to cry. I woke up a little while ago to find that I wasn't only crying in my dream." She buried her head in the pillow with frustration, "I don't know why this is having such an affect on me Adam." She added, her voice muffled by the pillow.   
"Relax Trish. It was just a dream. Don't stress yourself out over it. Maybe you aren't meant to remember it anyway." He began to rub her back reassuringly. "I have an idea that will take your mind off of this dream." 

Trish lifted her head up from the pillow and saw a devilish grin on his handsome face.

"Oh really and what might that be?" She asked innocently, returning a smile.

"How about we have a little fun in the shower." He inched his way closer to her and began to tenderly nuzzle her neck.

"Sounds fun Copeland. Why don't you get the water running and I will meet you in a second." She managed to groan out. 

She watched as Adam eagerly made his way to the bathroom.

"What a way to start out the morning." She whispered to herself as she jumped off the bed, still trying to shake the odd feeling that the dream left behind.


	2. The Pieces are Coming Together

"Can you hand me my shirt. I left it in the bathroom." Adam called out to Trish.

Walking out of the bathroom dressed in low rider jeans and a light blue tank top, she threw Adam his red shirt.

"In all honesty you look better without a shirt. But that's just my opinion." She winked at him as he caught the shirt.

"I of course could say the same about you." He laughed watching Trish walk back into the bathroom. "By the way are you almost ready? We have to head down to the arena and we don't have much time. We took a little too long in the shower."  
"Yeah I know but it was worth it. I just need to blow dry my hair and we can leave." She shouted as he heard the blow dryer startup.

Laughing at Trish, he grabbed his shoes making his way toward the bed. Just as he was about to sit down someone started pounding frantically on the door. 

"Who the hell is that?" He muttered to himself as he ran to answer it. He was surprised to see a hysterically sobbing Stacy Keibler standing in the doorway.

"Stacy what's wrong?" An alarmed Adam asked grabbing her hand and leading her inside the room.

"Uh…um I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to Trish." She managed to choke out passed the tears.

"Yeah of course. She's in the bathroom. Sounds like she is still blow drying her hair. I'll get her for you." He walked into the bathroom taken aback by Stacy's behavior.

"Trish hun, there is something wrong with Stacy. She's in the room right now hysterical." He yelled over the noise of the blow dryer. Her eyes met Adams and she could see his concern, which sent her heart beating faster than normal. She turned off the dryer, threw it next to the sink and rapidly made her way to Stacy.

"Hey girl what's wrong? She took a seat next her on the bed wrapping her in an embrace. "Please don't tell me it's Andrew again."  
"I really don't know what it is with him. When we first started dating things were wonderful. Then this stupid angle started where he is a complete asshole and I swear he started acting like his character. I try and try to show him how much I love him but nothing I do is good enough. Am I really as bad as he says I am Trish?" Stacy picked up her head from Trish's shoulder and looked her in the eyes pleading for some reassurance.

"No babe you aren't bad. You are the sweetest person I know. I don't know why he's acting like such an ass but if he doesn't stop you are going to have leave him."  
"I know but when I think of breaking up with him, I remember our good times and it becomes hard to leave."  
"Do you want me to talk to him for you? Maybe hearing from someone else how he's been hurting you will make him realize that his behavior is wrong."  
"Would you?" Stacy sat up and hugged Trish.

"Yes of course. You know I would do anything for my best friend." Chills suddenly ran down Trish's spine after she said those words.

Adam noticed the change in Trish's expression and interjected, "hey Stacy things will get better for you." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Stacy let out a heavy sigh; "I sure hope so."

"Why don't you ride with us to the arena. Doesn't that sound like a good idea Trish…Trish?"  
"Um yeah, it's a perfect idea." She said still a little freaked out. "Do you have your things all ready to go Stacy?"  
"I have a suitcase and a duffel bag packed in my room but I don't want to go back there risking running into Andrew."  
"That's understandable. Adam honey, will you bring her things over? And if Andrew says anything just let him know that she's riding with us."  
"No problem, I will go and do that now so we can get out of here when I come back." He said as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes. When he was finished he stood up noticing a solemn Stacy and concerned Trish. Trish glanced in his direction and saw him looking at them. She made her way off the bed following Adam as he headed toward the door.

"Thanks baby." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He opened the door making his way out. Trish watched as he walked down the hall and sighed.

"You are really lucky to have him Trish." Stacy said startling her. 

"I know. Sometimes I think this is all just too good to be true." She added closing the door behind her.

***

The car ride was silent for most of the way to the arena. Trish was still full of mixed emotions and Adam could sense that there was something wrong with her. Stacy was lost in her own thoughts trying to sort out what to do with her relationship with Andrew. 

Twenty minutes into the car ride Stacy stuck her head between the two front seats of the rental car and asked, "Did you have much trouble getting my stuff from the room Adam?" 

"Actually when I got there your stuff was in the hall next to the door."  
"At least he didn't throw it off the balcony." Trish sarcastically added.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had." Stacy replied rolling her eyes at the thought.  
"What brought on this change? Andrew and I never really hung out but when we passed each other he seemed like a nice guy."  
Leaning back into her seat Stacy answered, "well it's been a lot of different things."  
"What caused his outburst this morning?" Trish curiously asked.  
"Randy Orton." She mumbled staring blankly out the window. 

"Randy? What happened between you two?"  
"Nothing! Unfortunately, Andrew can't seem to get that through his head. He saw us talking and laughing backstage last week and he automatically assumed that something was going on between us. Then Randy called my cell this morning, while I was in the shower. Andrew took it upon himself to answer it and when he found out who it was he went off on me. I tried to reassure him that we are only friends but he just continued calling me all these awful names."

"You would think he would understand that you are going to have male friends considering what kind of business we are in. I'm just glad Adam doesn't get jealous."  
"Yeah well, I had to learn to control that feeling fast. Especially since the writers have you kissing a new wrestler almost every week." He responded chuckling.

"Hey!" She yelled slapping him on the arm.

"At least Adam is understanding. Andrew is far from it. It's like he doesn't even want to try and work things out. You know how we have that three day weekend coming up?"  
"Yeah." Trish and Adam answered in unison.

"Well my parents have this cabin in the woods and I suggested we spend a romantic weekend…"

"Wait a second did you say the woods?" Trish asked as shivers ran through her body again.

"Yeah. Why?" Stacy asked confused by Trish's reaction.

Stumbling over her words trying to think of a lie she answered, "um…we-well no reason." 

"Speaking of Andrew." Adam pointed toward a black Ford rental car as they pulled into the arena parking lot. The two women followed his finger and saw Andrew opening the passenger door. Stacy's jaw dropped with shock and disgust when she saw Gail Kim step out. 


	3. Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies...

Chapter 3-Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer

"What the hell are those two doing together?" Stacy yelled in Adam's ear.

"Relax.  Didn't we just discuss that people in this business are going to have friends of the opposite sex? You don't want to overreact like Andrew did with you and Randy." Adam said covering his ear while trying to reason with her.  
"Shut up! No one asked you!" She shot back.

"But you just said…"  
Trish interjected,  "Stacy calm down would you. There has to be a reasonable explanation for all this." She was visibly angered by the way Stacy was behaving toward Adam.

However, Stacy paid her no mind. Instead all her focus was transfixed on Gail and Andrew taking their bags out of the car.  "Let me out!" 

"What!?" 

"Let me out now!" 

"Just let her go Trish. She's an adult and can handle this on her own. Besides I can't take much more of her screaming in my ear."

"Fine go. Just don't do anything stupid!" With that Adam stopped the car and unlocked the doors. Stacy didn't hesitate to get out. 

"Those two have some serious problems." Adam nonchalantly said as he put the car in drive and began to continue looking for a parking spot. 

"Yeah but if Stacy doesn't watch herself she may end up making a few enemies." Trish said as she turned around in her seat and saw Stacy yelling in Gail's face and Andrew watching amused by the altercation.

***

"Hey Trish!" Amy cheerfully said when she noticed her enter the women's locker room. 

"Hey Amy." Trish answered sounding emotionally drained.

Concerned Amy asked, "Is everything alright? You sound like you've been through hell and back."

"Well honestly there is something wrong. It's just that—never mind."

"Girl you better tell me what's wrong before I beat it out of you." She said trying to maintain a straight face.

Trish threw her bag on the bench in the center of the locker room, sighed and then looked up at Amy—who was still trying to maintain her composure.

"Amy you are just a little sweet talker aren't ya." Trish said right before both girls completely lost it.

Laughter filled the room when suddenly the locker room door swung open with force, surprising the two women inside.

"That stupid fucking slut. I swear I am going to get her back for this!" Gail spouted out while holding her nose--not even acknowledging Amy or Trish.

"Whoa who busted your nose?" Amy asked when she noticed the blood dripping from the cracks in between her fingers.

"That blond bimbo bitch, Stacy. Can you believe she had the nerve to accuse me of trying to steal her boyfriend? Then she punched me in the nose."

"Well you did come out of his car." Trish causally added while digging through her bag.

"I needed a damn ride. Since when does accepting a ride from Andrew mean that I want him?" She threw her stuff in an empty locker next to Amy. "Look I don't need to explain myself to either of you. All you both need to know is that bitch was out of line and she will pay!"

"Oh grow up Gail. What is revenge going to solve? Besides knowing you—you probably said something to deserve that punch."

"God knows that I would do the same thing." Trish mumbled under her breath.

 "Whatever." Gail said dismissing Trish and Amy as she walked out of the locker room.

"So where were we?" Amy's gaze shifted toward Trish.

"Oh yeah um…well I had this strange dream last night. It really bothered me when I woke up this morning. At first I wasn't sure why the damn dream had such an affect on me. The details were really fuzzy this morning but as the day's been going on the pieces have been slowly filling in." 

"And…"

"And I think that something really bad is going to happen to Stacy." 

"So you came to this conclusion based on…" 

"Yeah , yeah based on my dream. I know it's silly but there have been to may coincidences. I don't know maybe I've lost my damned mind. I do know that I lost my best friend in that dream and I made a promise to bring her killer to justice." 

"That sounds like some strange shit. Let's all just hope that it doesn't come true."

"Let's hope so." Trish sighed as she closed her locker door, "Ames I'll talk to you later. I'm going to find Adam and see if he wants to grab a bite to eat before the show starts. You care to join us?"

"Thanks but no thanks. Matt and I grabbed something before we got here." 

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you later. By the way have you got a copy of the matches tonight?"

 "No I haven't. Still have no clue what my match is tonight. You know how the writers like to change the script around at the last minute." 

"Eh I guess we'll find out soon enough. I mean it is still pretty early." Trish said as she made her way out of the locker room.

***

"Why the fuck not Stacy!?"

 "Because I can't do that to Andrew."

Trish was taken aback when she heard the familiar voices yelling behind the closed door of the men's locker room. She looked around the hall to see if anyone was near by. When she saw that there wasn't she pressed her ear against the door to hear more of the conversation.

"Even after all the times that guy has hurt you—you still refuse to leave him? I don't understand. Didn't last week in my room mean anything to you." 

"Yes…I mean no…I don't know. But Randy it can't happen again and that I know for sure."

"I don't believe this!"

"Owe let go of my arm. You're hurting me." 

_Oh my God should I help her?_  Trish thought to herself.

"We can either do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way Stace."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I always get what I want. Especially when it comes to women. A word of advice babe, if Randy boy doesn't get what he wants then Randy boy gets mad. And believe me Stace you don't want me to get mad." 

_Boy this girl surely knows how to pick 'em._

Trish was startled out of her thoughts by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She swiftly turned around and gazed vindictively at the person standing before her.


End file.
